Tequila and the beach
by littlelove7
Summary: Abby needs to go out, so she calls Connor. He takes her out for drinks and then the beach. Who knows what they'll end up doing!


Disclaimer: I do not own the LA complex. Or any of the characters.

Abby has been staying at The Deluxe for almost a whole month now and she's only booked a few roles so far. She's been losing hope that she'll ever get a longer role than an extra or small part so she decides she needs to get her mind off work and do something. She decided she needed to go out with some friends so she called up nick but he said he had a gig that night so instead she called up Connor.

"Hey, Connor it's me Abby. What are you up to tonight?" _Well I was going to go catch some drinks with a couple of coworkers but we can always use another person to come if you wanted to get a few drinks with me? _"Yeah, sounds fun… except I'm super broke."_ Don't worry, my treat, I'll meet you at the deluxe at around 8. _"Okay, I'll see you then!"

Abby and Connor were both secretly excited about what could happen tonight. Abby was now a single girl and Connor actually really liked her. More than just an overnight hookup. She was different, full of life. He thought there could possibly be something between them.

It was already 7 and Abby hadn't even started getting ready! She was surprisingly nervous for tonight. She was stressing about what to wear and how to do her hair and makeup, which she never does. She's usually carefree and easygoing but tonight gave her butterflies. She quickly jumped in the shower then blew dry her hair. She left it in waves and just put on a skirt and nice top. She looked at the clock, and Connor would be there in five minutes. There was a knock at the door, Abby opened it and it was him. He was early!

She quickly freshened herself in the mirror and they headed out the door.

"You look very beautiful tonight. Not that you don't all the time, you just look extra pretty tonight that's all." Connor smiled at his dumb comment.

"Thanks, I tried extra hard tonight." She winked at him and they both laughed.

When they arrived at the bar, they walked in and met up with some people from Connor's show. His costar Katie, the blonde girl doctor, was there and when she saw Connor come with a girl she immediately got defensive. Abby sensed hostile attitude right away from her and figured she was just a little jealous. Connor got them both a beer and a shot of tequila. They both gulped their sot then started drinking their beer. Abby was actually enjoying herself around Connor's friends. Connor was watching Abby enjoy herself getting along with his entire cast.

Katie headed to the bathroom, a minute later she texted Connor to meet her by there because they needed to talk. Connor being the gentleman that he is did as she asked and headed to the bathroom. Abby seemed too busy to notice so he didn't think of telling her. He was looking around for Katie but couldn't find her until someone pushed him from the back. Katie pushed him to the wall and she kissed him fervently.

Connor kissed her back but pulled away shortly. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kept her away.

"We can't. I like Abby and I think me and her could really have something."

"You think she's ever going to be someone? She's nothing, she will always be nothing. She will forever be a stupid extra. Why have her when you can have me?" Katie said.

"I like her Katie. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but we're never going to be anything. It was a onetime thing, but it's never going to happen again." He walked away back to Abby.

"Hey, where were you?" she was laughing and she just looked so bubbly.

"Just taking care of something's." He smiled back. "Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere?"

"Yeah, okay." Abby followed him back to the car.

They were driving on the coast of the beach and then they pulled over and got out. Connor pulled out a blanket from the back seat and laid it by the ocean. They were walking along the sand and their hands brushed each others. They looked at each other, they both wanted each other. Abby turned to Connor and kissed him. He just stood there with no reaction so she took that as a sign. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me! It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing!" She tried to make excuses.

He looked at her for a second then kissed her back and she was taken by surprise. Connor wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he brought them over to the blanket. He laid her down and was on top of her. He kissed her like they hadn't ever touched before. His hand went up to cup her face and it slowly trailed down her neck, and over her breast down to the seam of her shirt. He lifted it over her head and she moved her hands up to remove his shirt too. They started to kiss again, both of their tongues fighting for dominance.

Connor lifted her skirt up just high enough and started to trace his fingers up her leg. He traced her inner thigh and skimmed over her lacy panties. He carefully pulled them down and threw them to the side. Abby moved her hands up and down his chest, feeling and memorizing the abs and muscles on his upper body. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, she pulled them down leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

While kissing the hollow in her collar, she was whimpering for more. His hands roamed up and down her back and sides, stopping to undo the clasp to her bra. Once her breasts were exposed to the fresh beachy air, she became aroused. Her nipples became peaked and her core became wetter. Connor took a second devour in everything that she was then took one nipple in his mouth and knead the other with his other hand. She moaned over and over again begging for more. Her hips bucked into his and he moved lower down her body and gave his attention to her hot wet spot. He lowered his head and starting to lick her up and down. Her hips were moving and she was squirming for more so he slipped two fingers into her. Her hands tousled into his hair and she couldn't help but moan louder and louder. He was just so good at this.

When he felt her walls tightening like she was going to climax, he kissed her again and set his member in position to enter her. He slowly thrust upward while Abby let out a soft moan of pleasure. He began to pump more and gained speed as he went. She was getting close, she was moaning his name, "Connor! Oh Connor!" He moved faster and harder as he was nearing his climax too. He thrust into her a few more times and they climaxed together. He pulled out after a couple of seconds just riding out is climax. He rolled next to her and she was still basking in her climax. She lazily rolled onto his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime." Abby said. They both laughed at the casualness of it.

"Just say the word and I'll be over anytime!" They laughed, then just laid there enjoying the night air of the beach. Eventually they both put their clothes back on and headed back to the car. Even though Abby realized she hasn't been booking many roles lately, she decided that staying in L.A was a great decision.


End file.
